Dispute
by fanseries
Summary: House fait encore des sienne et Cuddy est trés facher contre lui
1. Chapter 1

_Prtite pause dans ma fic sur bones voici ma premiére fic sur docteur House, s'est un Huddy la dexiéme partie arrivera surement demain _

_Bonne lecture_

Le docteur Lisa Cuddy soupira en refermant le dossier étalait devant elle

Le docteur Lisa Cuddy soupira en refermant le dossier étalait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas fait de pause depuis plus de 3 heures et la fatigue commençait à ce faire sentir. Elle allait enfin ce décider à prendre un café quant on frappa à la porte

- oui

la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit son assistante apparaître

- Excusez-moi docteur Cuddy mais il s'agit du docteur House

Lisa se raidi en entendant ce non « encore lui » pensa-t-elle

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- il a demandé une biopsie pour madame Fraisier

- Quoi ! ?

Lisa bondit de son siége et se précipita ver le bureau du diagnosticien, bousculant au passage plusieurs personnes. Elle pénétra comme une furie dans la pièce mais ne trouva que Cameron, Chase et Forman

- Ou est-il ? Demanda-t-elle

Les 3 médecins sursautèrent, ils se regardèrent gêné et baissèrent les yeux

- Dîtes-le moi ou je vous vire

Comme personne ne répondis, elle ajouta

- Tous les 3 !

Chase soupira

- Il s'est enfui en vous entendant arriver

Furieuse, Cuddy tourna les talons. Elle eu juste le temps de voir une canne disparaître dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment

- Merde. Jurat-elle entre ses dents

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers se félicitant d'avoir préférer les escarpins aux talons haut ce matin. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au 3 éme étage, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir

Elle remarqua tout de suite la silhouette reconnaissable du médecin

- HOUSE. hurlât-elle

Il stoppa net et se retourna lentement tandis qu'elle fonçait sur lui telle une fusée

- Vous avez fait une biopsie a madame Fraisier ?

Il soupira

- Forman va me le payer.

Cuddy ne se laissa pas démonter par le comportement du médecin

- vous avez fait cette biopsie alors que je vous l'avez interdit, vous êtes vraiment infernal

- en faite vous ne me l'avez pas vraiment interdit vous avez dit

- La ferme. L'interrompit-elle

Cuddy serra les points et se força à resté calme

- Vous aurez 3 heures de consultation en plus

- Quoi ? S'est pas juste, vous n'avez pas le droit. Se plaignit le médecin

- Et comment que j'ai le droit, vous allez les faire maintenant.

Pour se faire bien comprendre, elle le poussa dans l'ascenseur avec elle

- Voyons Cuddy, on ne peut quant même pas faire ce dans l'ascenseur

- Arrêtez de rêver House

Cuddy appuya avec rage sur le bouton du 1 ér étage, elle était si tendue que ses muscles lui faisait mal, House avait le don de la faire sortir de ces gons, il était si inconscient, si imprudent, il n'obéissant à personne elle soupira, décidément en ce moment rien n'aller dans sa vie.

Instinctivement, elle porta une main a son ventre et ses doigts se crispèrent

- Cuddy ?

Elle sursauta, House venez de poser une main sur son épaule

- Quoi ? aboyât-elle en se dégagent

House serra les mâchoires

- L'ascenseur vient de se bloquer

Elle regardât autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il avait raison. elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appelle mais n'obtint aucun résultat

- il ne manqué plus que ça

elle posa son front sur la paroi de la cabine et le contacte du métal froid la fit frissonner

- Cuddy ?

Elle prit alors conscience d'House, adossé à l'autre paroi, il al fixée avec intensité

- Quoi ? Vous voulez faire une remarque cynique et inutile ? alors allez-y

Il fit une grimace

- s'est pas drôle si vous vous y attendez

Cuddy soupira et se laissa glissé par terre, elle s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux s'efforçant de penser a autre chose qu'a ce moment

- Vous êtes claustrophobe ? demanda House

- Non

Il claudicant jusqu'à elle et se planta devant elle

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous arrive

Elle leva la tête ver lui

- Oh, rien je suis enfermer dans l'ascenseur avec le médecin le plus infernal et insensible de tout l'univers, la moitié de l'Hospital doit prier pour que j'en sorte vivante mais a part ça, tout va bien

House souri

- Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis cynique

Cuddy laissa retomber sa tête en avant, elle se sentait mal, vide, depuis quinze jours, depuis que ça s'était produit, elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, c'était comme si une machine y avait prit place

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, il ne restait plus qu'a être calme et attendre

- Il y a quelqu'un ? criât une voix derrière la porte

Cuddy se leva précipitamment

- Oui, ici le docteur Cuddy, je suis coincer dans l'ascenseur avec le docteur House

Il y eu un silence et la voix retenti à nouveau

- Cuddy, s'est Wilson, apparemment, la panne est sérieuse, il va falloir du temps pour réparer, je suis désoler. Vous allez bien tous les 2 ?

- Sa va

- Et Wilson, tu pourrais m'enregistrer « général hospital » l'interrompit House

- Quoi ? On est coincer et tout ce qui vous intéresse, s'est votre série idiote. S'indigna Cuddy

- Bah quoi ? en plus s'est l'épisode ou

- Je ne veux pas savoir. elle se tourna ver la porte

- Wilson, je compte sur vous pour surveiller l'Hospital d'accord ?

- Soyez sans crainte Cuddy, je vais m'occuper de tout, en attendant essayez de ne pas vous entre tuer tous les deux

_Alors ? vous en penser quoi pour ne premiére ? laissez moi des reviews _

_a plus _


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis, la dexiéme et dérniere partie de cette fic j'ai plus de mal a respecter les caractére des personnage dans celle la _

_bonne lecture _

Le silence revint. Cuddy se retourna et resta figer en remarquant House a quelques centimètres d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son parfum et la chaleur émanaient du corps de cet homme a qui elle avait toujours fait face, il se rapprocha encore d'elle. La proximité soudaine d'House ajuter aux récents événements qu'elle avait subit, elle senti son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ces jambes menaçait de se dérober sous elle

- House, qu'est ce

Il ne la laissa pas poursuive en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, Cuddy fut parcourut d'un violent frisson

- Calmez-vous

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du se débattre, il dire d'arrêter que s'il continuait, elle le mettait à la porte. Elle n'en fit rien, son regard était perdu dans celui azur d'House, elle oublia tous, l'Hospital cet ascenseur, ce corps qui n'était plus le sien elle était aspirer par ce regard si intense

- Voilà, s'est mieux

Il retira sa main mais garda le contacte visuelle

- Vous êtes beaucoup moins sexy quant vous êtes en colère

Elle sourie, encore une chose qu'il savait faire, la mettre en boule et l'instant d'après, la faire sourire

- D'accord, avouât-elle, je ne suis un peu énerver, mais vous l'aviez mérité

House plissa les yeux

- Non

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que vous êtes dans cet état, enfin pas entièrement à cause de moi

Cuddy soupira (chose courante quant on est prés d'House)

- Voyons, votre petit ami vous a plaqué ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. il n'abandonnait jamais

- Non

- Votre chirurgien ésopique a augmenté ses tarifs ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir

- Ok, s'est pas ça non plus

- La ferme House

- Oh mais s'est qu'elle mort, si je m'approche plus vous allez m'attaquer ?

- Possible

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Cuddy senti sa confiance en soie s'émousser, elle ne devait pas craquer, elle avait déjà trop pleuré à cause ça, elle baissa les yeux incapables de soutenir le regard du médecin

- Je ne suis pas une de vos énigmes que vous vous acharnez à décrypté House

- Non, mais vous allez mal, visiblement quelque chose vous perturbe et vous avez besoin d'en parler

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Cuddy

- Et s'est à vous que je devrais me confier ? Vous êtes l'homme qui déteste les gens et leurs histoires, vous avez oublié ?

- Non, mais on est coincer ici et j'ais pas ma console sur moi.

Lisa ferma les yeux, devait-elle lui dire ? Se sentirait-elle mieux une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit ? La douleur s'effacera-t-elle ?

Elle reposa son dos contre la paroi et respira un grand coup elle devait en parler, House lui en donner la possibilité tant mieux, ça lui évitera une séance a 50 chez son psy

- J'ais fait une fausse couche

Sa voie était tremblante mais elle décida de continuer

- J'étais enceinte de un mois, cette fois j'y ais vraiment crue, la FVI ( fécondation in vitro) c'était bien passé et j'étais heureuse, je me sentais bien, vivante. Puis, il y a quinze jours tout c'est effondré, plus rien que du vide

Elle s'arrêta les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés elle s'était mise à tremblée, elle leva son visage ravagé sur House et ouvris les yeux

- Satisfait ?

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et ramena sa tête sur ses genoux, elle pleura tout son saoul, pendant de longues minutes, on entendis seulement le bruit de ses sanglots.

Elle perçut un bruissement de tissu mais resta immobile

- Non, pas satisfait

Elle sentit une main se poser sur tête pour la forcer a se relevée, lorsque Cuddy rencontra les yeux d'House, elle n'arriva pas a lire se qu'il pensait, pas qu'elle y arrive en temps normal, mais la, elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Ecoutez-moi, vous êtes forte, belle, diaboliquement sexy, vous diriger un Hospital, vous y arriverez. Et je vais vous aider

Le cœur de Cuddy s'arrêta de battre durant une demi-seconde

- Co….Comment ? hoqueta-t-elle

Il sourit

- Comme ça !

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puise voir chaque grain de peau de son visage elle commença par paniquer, elle tenta de se lever mais il lui pris les épaules et l'attira ver lui. Cuddy perdit toute lucidité lorsque les lèvres douces et chaudes de House se posèrent sur les siennes, une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle et elle sentit son corps entier se tendre comme un arc.

House profita de ce qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres pour venir taquiner sa langue avec la sienne, elles entamèrent un balai fiévreux et passionné

Quant il se séparèrent, c'était comme si Cuddy avait enfin reprit possession de son corps, elle ne se sentait pas guérie mais elle avait à nouveau l'impression d'être une femme.

- Wilson me doit 20 . Dit-il d'un air taquin

Elle éclata de rire et lui frappa l'épaule, house restera toujours House.

_Voila, si sa vous a plus il est possible qu'il y est une suite qu'une suite voie le jour dans les prochaine semaine _

_quoiqu'il en soi, que vous aimiez ou n'aimiez pas, laisser moi une petite review please _

_merci d'avoir pris le temp de me lire en tous cas _

_bis _


End file.
